


Getting Into the Swing of Things

by Healy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Steven shows Peridot another Earth pastime.





	

“What _are_ these things?” asked Peridot. She inspected the suspended seat.

“They’re called swings,” said Steven. “You sit on ‘em and, well, swing! Wanna try?”

Peridot got in and pushed with her legs. “Is it working?”

“Put your elbows like this,” said Steven. He got in the other swing to demonstrate. “That way you can swing higher.”

Peridot kicked off the ground and swung into the sky. “Wheeee!”

“Whoo-hoo!” Steven felt the breeze as he swung higher. Suddenly, he heard a loud _thud!_ He turned to see Peridot had swung over the top bar.

“Help?”

“Never saw that happen before.”


End file.
